


Lofter搬运

by Ezhimoe



Category: Ezhimoe
Genre: 2015 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezhimoe/pseuds/Ezhimoe
Summary: LOFTER搬家





	Lofter搬运

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年

怎么描述呢。她很白，当然文静有点像庄颜，还有点害羞哈哈。刚刚好到我鼻子这儿。她抱起来很舒服，抱住了就不想松手了。第一次见面的时候她穿着连衣裙，嗯..裙摆是淡绿色的。能想到现在只有这些啦，能不能再见到她也不一定呢。

2.11  
\---  
刚刚补完番

肚子有点饿了，给自己泡了一份泡面，坐在阳台在这个时刻5.00吃了起来。应该很容易想象吧，在深圳这个移民城市，春节的晚上亮着灯的住户寥寥无几。坐在阳台，望着这一片由水泥铸成的森林感觉很奇妙。

我和大多数人不一样呢，并不会执于寻找团体，因为我喜欢一个人的感觉。当然现在也是。听着风与森林碰撞的呜呜声，点上一支烟，躺在地板上，闭着眼睛，感觉很舒服呢。好像整个身体都要被地板吸进去了。

我记得小时候很喜欢在这段时间出去放鞭炮，恶作剧和同学一起出去干坏事哈哈。那为什么现在变得越来越独来独往，不喜欢热闹了呢。其实我也不知道啦，只是在一个人的时候感觉很舒服罢。

而且我也从未一个人过，现在是，将来也当然啦。至于以前嘛，以前我还没有意识到她的存在，真是太遗憾了。  
2.19  
\---  
啊，还有，我最近喜欢上了楪祈，罪恶王冠里面那个。很喜欢哈哈。  
2.19  
\---  
在楼下，遇到了一没有说过话的邻居。女的，是学妹，好像初三。我们擦肩而过的时候，她回头看我，我回头看她，眼神擦了一下火花，她就马上避开了。

以后还有机会再遇到吧。  
4.18  
\---  
421

又发作了一次，不过去医院拿了药，以后再犯的时候会好一点吧诶。

发现微博有一女粉丝，还挺漂亮的哈哈。(以后这种随便乱写的机会会很少吧  
4.22  
\---  
一滴水，滴在了水面上。  
一滴水滴在了水面上，刚好吞噬了我。

写点其他的。

想必大家都知道知乎吧。

最近有在用知乎。看到不错的回答时，有想分享给别人的欲望。但不知分享到哪里。朋友圈？不，大家刷朋友圈的时候都是消遣时间，靠刷朋友圈来获得短暂的娱乐，不会沉下心。非娱乐性的信息不会特别关注，所以都不会看我所分享的内容。微博？我的微博？和朋友圈一样吧，不过会思考的人比较多。所以最后分享到了微博。尽管浏览量不高。

大家都有点浮躁，我的同学们，我认识的人们。也不知道谁会想和这样的我聊天。  
5.17  
\---  
Hold My Hand-Jess Glynne  
分享音乐  
5.31  
\---  
  
刚刚做梦梦见了lady，当然醒来之后，想了想和现实中的lady相差很大，但是还是很喜欢梦中的lady。

还记得她在我耳边唱歌的感觉，由远及近，从我左边走过，如魔音摄魂。慢慢坐在我的右边。

现在想起来好奇怪怎么那么镇定。明明是个巨星在我旁边我居然没反应。

第一次，真的是第一次有这种奇妙的感觉。图片就是网上随便找的一张lady的图片。

所以到底是谁呢，GAGA嘛，lady gaga不过和我梦中的相差有点大而已。

1939 729

明明只是一个梦....

7.29  
\---  
我又回来了。

啊咧，干嘛说又

总之我就是又回来了！

有没有想我啊哈哈～

没有？我才不信呢

今天就上来打个招呼咯，以后就多多关照了～  
9.21  
\---我又回来了。

啊咧，干嘛说又

总之我就是又回来了！

有没有想我啊哈哈～

没有？我才不信呢

今天就上来打个招呼咯，以后就多多关照了～  
9.22  
\---  
我又回来了。

啊咧，干嘛说又

总之我就是又回来了！

有没有想我啊哈哈～

没有？我才不信呢

今天就上来打个招呼咯，以后就多多关照了～  
9.24  
\---  
在人群中感受孤独，作为人类思维的孤立，也是件挺美妙的事情。

对于死亡的无限孤单孤独的惧怕，也就淡了许多

9.25  
\---  
噢，我的上帝

你给我的这个礼物

真的很不错

可是有点重

不过我不怕！

反正是我的了！

总能搬走～  
9.28  
\---  
我当时很危险，生命收到了威胁  
记录一下

10.3 图书馆

三年了第一次真正意义上的遇到那个人了吧

那个久久不能释怀的人

以后也很难了

一直自己骗自己也没意思了

现在我对她

也只有感慨

那就先顺其自然吧  
10.4  
\---  
曾经沧海难为水，除去巫山不是云

人未死，心未亡

倘若......倘若....

欸。

剪不断呐！  
10.5  
\---  
我还是太天真了

想着这段时间周末的话在家就应该见不到你了

毕竟你不可能找上我家门来，这几率跟彗星砸我头上差不多大吧(´•ω•`๑)

可是我还是见到你了

在梦里，那么的清晰

要是可以的话，就让我活在梦里多好

梦里我没有离开你

还是不想太多了，休息吧，晚安

15.10.7.1.05

10.7  
\---  
今天晚上去小店买了瓶咖啡，准备明天用

买完之后，走在回宿舍的路上。路上有很多人走的比我快，走到我前面去。去吃夜宵，去逛操场。

我呢手里攥着三张揉成像滚草一样的一块钱，呼吸熟悉的晚秋气息

一边慢慢地走再把手展开，看着皱巴巴的一块钱

不知为何，喉头一阵异样

悲怆的感觉涌上心头

我是一个独行客，是在热闹中做最沉寂的

10.16  
\---  
真的是中午的梦境太可怕了，梦到又和你同桌。可是你神情冷漠对我不屑一顾。

还在梦中对一个把椅子放在我桌子上，然后坐在上面和你聊天的人发火。真的是很火大啊！

总之，并不是好梦就对了。

12091847

12.9  
\---  
叢雲叢雲叢雲叢雲叢雲叢雲叢雲叢雲  
12.12  
\---  
至我亲爱的E

我到现在还是忘不了那时的你啊。  
我现在还记得我在Carson补习班上，翻开我的笔记本，你在我笔记本上的留言，接下来的半节课对你的思，如泉涌。  
我好喜欢你，喜欢到无可救药。我是一个三分钟热度的人，对一件事，兴趣来的快，去的快。可我中了你对我施的魔法，对你的情意绵绵，从未断绝。我到现在还是忘不了。就算是三年没联系过，可是我..却未曾忘记。  
我亲爱的E，我知道你现在已经离我远去，现在的那个人，只是有着和你相同的容貌罢，我知道你很难回到我身边。可这又有什么关系呢，真的很想你啊。  
你会回来么。我回来了，你在哪  
一个被思念充满的傻蛋  
15.1215 0018  
12.15  
\---  
今天，在睡梦中见到你。对我来说，是否已成为日常。

我已经接受这个事实了：我还是想去见你的。

我这次真的要冲了，不管结果如何。就算只剩半年，我也要证明给我自己看，给周围的人看

12.16  
\---  
今天，在睡梦中见到你。对我来说，是否已成为日常。

我已经接受这个事实了：我还是想去见你的。

我这次真的要冲了，不管结果如何。就算只剩半年，我也要证明给我自己看，给周围的人看

12.29  
\---  
  
没有荒凉的沙漠，只有荒凉的人生。

这才是现实吧

12.31  
\---


End file.
